Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-61100 discloses a slot machine, wherein when a specific symbol is displayed; the symbol is replaced by a scatter symbol. The slot machine using limited replacement symbols as targets for replacement will not provide unexpectedness or variety regarding symbol replacement.